DGray Man Poems
by MoyashiGirl
Summary: these are just poems i wrote about D.Gray Man, so please review on what you think.
1. hide and seek, one song only two know

_**Hide and Seek**_

A heart is hiding, A Earl is seeking

Which will lose? Will one be found?

Will one never find, which is it?

No one knows, as one is hiding

As one seeking

_**One song only two know**_

There is one song that only two know

Those two are good and bad, one use it to destroy

One use it to save, one is the earl

One is the musician, the earl is Adam

The musician is Allen, one is bad

One is good, there is one song

That can destroy and save

That only two know


	2. allen walker, A-K-U-M-A

_**Allen Walker**_

He hides behind his mask  
So fragile it could break like glass  
With a smile pasted on his face  
As delicate as that of linen and lace  
The people that are at his side  
Do not yet realise what he hides  
The memory of a "Father" dead  
Is buried deep inside his head  
A circus, beatings, a dog, good times fleeting

Those are of the past for him  
As he stares at his innocence filled limb  
Now he has those of The Black Order  
Their worth so much more than that of a quarter  
And when the battle of theirs' is finally won  
And all of their effort and hard work is done  
Will they finally be able to see  
Just what exactly they have done to he

_**A-K-U-M-A**_  
Alone  
Killing  
Upset  
Monstrous  
And Already Dead

Made from love,  
Made from tears,  
Made from the realities,  
That once were our deepest fears.

Bound to kill,  
Until they die,  
They are evil,  
But full of love, that's why they cry.


	3. please give a kiss to the hands you hold

_**Please give a kiss to the hands you hold**_

If you asked him, he'd say he didn't need repair  
But in truth, his heart was always in despair.  
He'd say a thousand times his comrades were his friends  
they helped; his heart was on the mend.  
Deactivating his innocence, he hated his will  
always never wanting to do its duty and kill.  
Hundreds of Akumas had been sliced down in cold blood  
He didn't care as rain fell and he became covered in mud.  
He'd always go along with the daily grind  
maybe losing a small piece of his mind.  
Saying the 14th and him where exactly the same  
was better than playing this foolish little game.  
Fighting the Noah, the Earl, the Akuma, his fate  
He hated the demon that lay in wait.  
He'd scream to that God whom he hated so much in the sky  
always asking the same question of 'why'.  
Looking at his left arm in pain  
He knew all of his hopes were in vain.  
Touching the scar over his left eye that was cursed  
the claims of him being a traitor were the worst.  
Gazing out the window of Headquarters which he called a hole  
Freedom seemed like a far off dream for him and his soul.  
Pale grey eyes have lost all faith and hope  
He wonders how he will ever cope.  
Strength leaves him as he falters  
everything he knows is altered.  
Oh god, he's been lied to, losing all faith in the things he achieved  
So many people have lies and tales they've elegantly weaved.  
He knows nothing but the truth of his existence  
No way can he give up, he resorts to resistance.  
His futile attempts get him nowhere  
Except for in the lion's lair.  
The lion smiles, a cruel, evil smile  
commanding his death all the while.  
A young boy raises his head, losing all sense of the world  
the demon within roars but remains curled.  
They realize he is the key to the Ark, to the song  
yet they don't realize he's been gone far too long.  
A smirk appears and evil laughter sounds  
all tension rises right into a mound.  
Allen Walker is gone; only an empty shell remains  
and above in the sky, it begins to pour rain.  
The heavens are crying for a young soul  
If only the 14th within would lull.  
Someone familiar calls out to bring him back around  
A song reaches his ears; such a familiar sound.  
Allen snaps back to reality, no longer being lost  
yet his frailty has come to him at a large cost.  
He lifts his head and manages a smile  
'At least I've tried to go the extra mile.' He activates his innocence one last time  
and whispers; 'I'll be fine.'  
He pulls away to face his fears  
He leaves them all with saddened tears.  
A smile graces evil's lips, permanently stuck that way  
the boy leaps and lunges right into the fray.  
Twisting, turning, fighting his way in  
trying desperately to repent his sin.  
When the battle is finally won  
it was all said and done.  
'I've seen heroes die and evils born  
why must my heart always be forlorn?'  
Endless questions flow like a river  
as a figure stands in solitude to shiver.  
Grey eyes rose to the skies above  
He has learnt the meaning of love.  
Friends and comrades gather around him  
they see that the light is no longer dim.  
A boy once claimed to be insane  
has shown them all how to be deranged.  
He's given them hope, love, and light  
All in the midst of an epic fight.  
No longer do they fear or despise this boy  
whose merely been acting coy.  
'If all is fair in love and war  
what exactly where we fighting for?'  
Questions come without an answer many a time  
especially for those that are not worth a dime.  
'If there's only one last chance to make it all right  
why can't we find the light?'  
The boy shakes his white-haired head  
wondering what lies they've been fed.  
Suddenly his shoulders shake as if he's crying  
Realizing that they've all been lying.  
In truth he could tell you a thousand lies  
and continue to look you straight in the eyes.  
They'd been used to the point where they were mere pawns  
always waiting for; but never seeing a new dawn.  
Finally the young boy turns to face the awaiting crowd  
only to raise his head and smile; so proud.  
His friends rush forward to clasp him on the back  
He knows they no longer have reason to slack.  
They only have one more chance  
to go through life in a twirling dance.  
Now that they no longer had to defend  
all of their hearts have found the end.  
Allen Walker went quiet and sent up a small prayer  
'Mana, you're right…I do still care.'  
And in his pocket was a paper in 8-fold  
'Please give a kiss to the hands you hold…'


	4. Bookman's Heart, Savior and Destroyer

_**Bookman's Heart**_

Although I have no heart  
Why does my heart go out to you?  
Loyal with all the nothing in my chest  
It beats like my fist upon this desk  
As I turn my friends into nothing more  
Than ink upon this paper.

Although I have no heart,  
My heart still aches for you,  
My comrades as we fight this war,  
Paper and ink and nothing more  
And yet I still smile for you.

Ink runs through these veins of mine,  
Black as the things we fight,  
Darker than those searching eyes,  
Uniformed clergymen,  
Smiling lies.

I'm not the fool you would think me  
Just push the mask aside,  
Look inside,  
And no matter how you claw around,  
You will never find-

-my heart.  
Trapped inside a cage of ink,  
Ink and parchment and dust,  
I left my heart inside the book,  
In which I write day to day, night to night,  
And seal your fate away in binding,  
And leave my heart to keep my faith,  
In the lifestyle I will make.

Rip out this bleeding heart of mine,  
No matter how I try,  
This wretched thing won't go away,  
I claw my chest and try to find,  
Hook my claws in the thing that binds  
Me  
To  
You.  
No matter how I search,  
No matter how I lie,  
My heart, it lies with you,  
My friends,  
My death wish.

_**Savior and Destroyer**_

I'm a savior and a destroyer.  
I wonder what would have happened if I didn't have the innocence.  
I hear the cries of the akuma's souls.  
I see me and Mana together again.  
I want to be a destroyer who saves.  
I am a savior and a destroyer.

I pretend everything's alright.  
I feel happy when I'm with Mana.  
I touch his warm hand.  
I worry that I won't be able to protect everyone.  
I cry when I'm not able to save the akuma's soul.  
I am a savior and a destroyer.

I understand that I have to win this war.  
I say to myself "Don't stop. Keep walking."  
I dream that this war will come to an end.  
I am a savior and a destroyer.


	5. Piano of Life, Repose of the Sacrifice

_**Piano of Life**_

He moves his hands across the keys  
to save his dying friends.  
The song that saves from casualty  
a tune that heals and mends.

They lay inside the fading ark  
With darkness in their heads;  
He desperately plays harder more  
To save them from their ends.

As hope spills from his bleeding hands  
the ark is whole once more.  
His friends awaken from their sleep  
and now his world is pure.

_**Repose of the Sacrifice**_

Tick  
Tock  
Stopped  
Clock

I'm living in a wonderland  
a nightmare in a dream  
of virus-infected people who fade to sand  
Oh, how I wish that I could scream...

I'm torn apart  
There's a sword through my gut  
and it hurts my heart,  
hurts more than this cut.

The cobalt eyes that are in front of me  
are glazed over like melting ice  
his eyes are open, but can not see  
they're glaring at the sacrifice.

I hold him near  
and tell him no lies  
tell him what to him is dear  
talking to the man that I'm "supposed" to despise.

I want to break the hurtful bridge between us  
as this black plague consumes every inch of myself,  
I'm giving in to the evil I deemed hideous,  
I'm becoming the puppet on the shelf.

Everything is desolate,  
as far as the eye can see,  
and who is in this chained state?  
Well...that would be me...

I'm confronted by the destroyer  
the person I do not want to be  
but saving everybody just to be together  
is certainly not easy.

There's a bright light,  
I can see my savior,  
and my left eye starts to fight  
with unusual behavior.

I can see the soul within  
the truth of it all  
but when I start to begin  
I'm stopped with a desperate call.

A self-inflicting destruction  
that's played in slow motion  
love's tainted reduction  
births a bitter notion.

Kanda Yu, your purpose is now in the stars,  
how can you cope with the unreachable now  
that your pathway is in bars?  
...I wish I knew how.

The Noah are still there,  
not leaving until I give in,  
they'll keep sending more than we can bear  
until I am swallowed in sin.

I'm near exhaustion, collapsing with shameless grace,  
succumbing to sweet repose,  
Kanda, the last thing I see is your bewildered face,  
where pain and guilt still grows.

We will meet again, plus the despair  
That's the time we will see who gets the last shove,  
and... I'm frankly very scared...  
_because I will have to kill the one I love..._


	6. The Millennium Earl, Pianist of Fate

_**The Millennium Earl**_

Earl, Earl, The Millennium Earl  
A strange kind of guy  
For he does not have a normal story  
And I shall tell you why

His ears that have a point at the tip  
His perfectly white smile as big as it is wide  
His nose is long and comes to a point  
And has an umbrella named Lero, with whom he can glide

One day he met a young fifteen year old boy  
Who surprised him in the night  
For the boy, named Allen, had an odd looking arm  
And his hair was pure white

Allen was cautious; for the Earl; you see  
Had discoloured skin and a top hat  
But Allen wasn't the only cautious one  
As the Earl noticed Allen's red scar

Out from a corner, another boy leapt  
This one had an eye patch and red hair  
He called himself Lavi, the Bookman's apprentice  
But he always acts like he does not care

There was one more guy who jumped from a tree  
His name was Kanda, and had a sword  
He had long blue hair tied in a ponytail  
And usually barely said a word

All three of the guys watched in awe  
Of the takeoff of the infamous Earl  
He leapt to the sky with the help of Lero  
But before he left, he asked if Kanda was a girl

And now the Earl's story is complete  
The Earl is now out of sight  
For he fled to his home, the dark world of evil  
On that very same night

Earl, Earl, The Millennium Earl  
A peculiar type of guy  
For he is one if the evil fiends  
Who wants humanity to die…

_**Pianist of Fate **_

See the white haired boy sitting there  
at the piano, ready to play, then suddenly  
His fingers start to dance across the keys  
making Sweet music that fly's through the air

But do not touch the poor boy there  
As he is but a tool  
A puppet pulled by strings of fate  
His life, unfair

Will anyone watch the poor boy play  
This melody of waste  
His heart and soul poured out in song  
Yet always locked away

His unending pain kept out of sight  
(Will anyone save him)  
While he plays his songs for people's joy  
(His painful plight)

Oh look at him now, the song is over  
No applause for the boy  
The puppet stays, poised over the keys  
To the end, he will stay a victim

The people leave, but he remains  
The music everlasting  
His hands on the keys, forever to stay  
A puppet for all of his days


End file.
